The present invention relates to the field of devices for conveying goods of small size and in particular relates to a support system for a goods conveyor belt.
It is known that goods of small size are usually conveyed on goods conveyors which include conveyor belts which are moved along fixed guides.
Furthermore, it is known that where these conveyor belts are curved, supporting frames whose size varies according to the radius of curvature are used.
As it is shown in FIG. 1, known support systems 1 have a metal frame 1 which is shaped with a peripheral portion defining a circumferential arch having radius R, to which are fixed goods conveyors 2, substantially orthogonally oriented for their height 2h with respect to the plane on which lies the metal frame 1.
Conveyor 2 is fixed to metal frame 1 by locking screws arranged around the perimeter within holes made on an external border of the frame.
The metal frame is equipped with at least passing holes 3, centered on the center of the circumferential arch having radius R, adapted to permit the positioning of a rotating shaft 4, operated for example by an electric motor, which is pivoted on one or more rotating discs 5, upon which the goods to be conveyed are positioned.
While goods conveyor 2 is positioned on an external part of the support system curve, in the internal part of the curve is positioned a protection case 6, to prevent accidents to people who accidentally contact discs 5 or other moving parts of the support system. Rotating discs 5 are then moved by lying them upon supporting and/or locking rings 7, which purpose is for example to insulate discs 5 from the non-moving parts, thus realizing a low friction.
However, support systems of the known kind have some disadvantages: in particular, depending on the radius of curvature which the goods conveyor belt has, metal frame 1 requires a size and shape to adapt to the different radii of curvature.
Therefore, a support systems manufacturer, in order to offer a range of products adapted to cover all the reasonable radii of curvature for a goods conveyor belt, has to produce metal frames 1 in multiple sizes, with considerable costs linked to the design, production and storage of them.